Electrons
by Chinkochii
Summary: horny Bakura An unsuspecting Ryou an unfinished science report.


_**ELECTRONS **_

KK: Umm.. Hello... Its been a while, eh? Okay, fine, I haven't updated in a year. Or Two. Well, I just spontaneously got this idea while my teacher droned on and on about an electrons life span, until a few words sounded dangerously sexual. It was either scientists had a sex language, or I was bored to hell... I preferred the latter. I mean, its like saying Advil makes you horny...Or something like that. . So.. Um.. I know its not that good, but send me some constructive criticism? Please? Dedicated to the first reviewer! puppy eyes I'm sorry I haven't updated Sexy sluts vs. Hot Hikari's, its just I wanted to add some different episodes in it, and more challenge. So, its in construction. . So, I did this for everyone who reviewed for that story. As an apology.

Disclaimer ; do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or the super smexy characters in it.

MY BIRTHDAY is today! squee 15 years old baby! ( So, this is like a b-day fic for myself.)

A horny Bakura + An unsuspecting Ryou an unfinished science report.

Ryou stormed up the stairs fuming. Once again, Bakura proved how much of an idiot he really was. By proving that he couldn't even remind Ryou that a report, which pretty much covered both of their grades, would be due the next day.

A Science Report. That would take more than EIGHT hours to complete.

Bakura's attention was caught by the heavy thumping that went up the stairs, and pretty much knew exactly what was going through the hikari's head due to their mind-link, **_or_** Ryou's loud curses and swears aimed at the yami.

The said yami was lounging on the couch, with the tv on, but seemed as if his thoughts were somewhere else. Which of course, was. He was wearing denim jeans that hugged his ass nicely and a white Quiksilver shirt, looking casually dangerous . Hell, put on a playboy bunny suit on him and he would **_still_** look dangerous.

Funny, **_but_** still dangerous.

/ Silly Hikari... / The yami thought manically. He stretched his legs as he got up, heading towards the hallway. His sock clad feet padded silently as he approached the bottom of the stairs, waiting for his hikari's obvious actions. He smirked again as he heard a voice echo down the stairs his hikari previously walked upon.

" **_Baka_**- ra! You better get you ass up here and help me with this report, or else... or else I won't cover for you when you terrorize the mall and old little ladies!" Bakura's smirk turned into a frown, dismayed at the thought of not being able to run around Victoria's Secret with undergarments strewn around him with Marik. Though, he did smirk a bit at what he was about to make take place.

It definitely wasn't going to be a measly science report.

/ Heh heh.../ His lips curled into a fanged smirk at what he was going to do...or be doing in this case.

/ This was going to be ...**_fun_**.../ He started to climb the stairs that would start to unfold his brilliant plan.

/Grr... **_Baka_**-ra! The bloody report's due tomorrow! What the hell was I thinking partnering up with Bakura when I could of had **_anyone else_**! Oh no, the teacher decided to allowed a bloody new student that turned out to be Bakura. Since when do they accept students in the middle of a semester! Then, the teacher just **_happened_** to choose me to be his partner/ He paced back and forth, and sighed in frustration. Bakura**_ still _**wasn't up here yet.

He looked around the room of Bakura. The room, of course, was decorated with odds and ends, but mostly had an Egyptian feel, with its scarlet and gold textures, but the coolness blasting out of the air conditioner in a corner gave the room a modern feel, and the full stereo system near a side of a desk , decorated with papers and a worn backpack, didn't help much either.

/ Since when did Bakura use backpacks/ Ryou decided not to think and trouble himself an further.

He plopped himself down on the bed, throwing his arms over his head, liking the feel of air whooshing past him. He closed his eyes as he breathed in the familiar scent of Bakura. It seemed to calm him down a bit. He tried to clear his mind from the circus it was.

/ I know Bakura didn't mean to forget, I just bloody wish for once he would take the things I do seriously./ Ryou frowned at remembering times when Bakura decided it was funny to set his tests on fire.

Right before Finals.

That enough was to send Ryou into a killing frenzy.

But, being the **_nice boy_** he was, decided to forgive Bakura. Twice. Alright, a **_few _**times.

It was nice to try to see the good in people, right?

He breathed in and out, trying to relax himself for the strenuous job before him. After all, it was eleven o' clock. It was a bad time to do anything really. He grew wary when he heard a soft rustle on his side, but disregarded it as the air conditioner. It proved to be a very bad move- well, for Ryou. For Bakura, everything was going **_according_** to**_ plan. _**

He was then startled out of his relaxation when he felt his hands 'click' together .Alarmed, he opened his eyes to see dark russet orbs staring right back at him. He tried to sit up, but it was useless, since when he glanced up, he saw a glinting pair of handcuffs around his thin wrists. He looked to his Dark for an explanation, but all he could see were the canine's peeking from his Dark's grin, and thought decidedly, that he just did not like that look .

It was predatory, plain scary, and well, **_erotic._**

/ I did **_not_** just think that./ Ryou couldn't believe the situation was in. Sure, he knew Bakura swung that way and all, but he didn't know that things would turn out like this. I mean, **_sure_**, Yami and Yugi were a couple, but it was **_obvious _**with them, being with the heart of the Cards and all their experiences and all. So was Marik and Malik - they had some kind of relationship , with their plan to take over the world and hate of the Pharoah , and both liked relationships rocky and full of deceit, so it was suitable for them. But him and **_Bakura_**? As in, the King of Thieves? He had no idea what was going through his Dark's head. Actually, he just didn't want to find out. But he did know **_one thing_**.

He knew he was never gonna finish the damn report.

He was startled out of his reverie as he was pushed lightly by the shoulders to lay straight on the bed, as his Dark sat on the crotch of his pants. by this, his brain finally jump started, and began to process the series of events that just happened.

Him.

Bakura.

Handcuffs.

Bed.

**_Bloody Hell_**.

Just with those thoughts, he jerked at his restraints, already knowing it was no use. **_But_**, it couldn't hurt to try. Bakura just chuckled above him. He snapped at the Yami, but just ended up biting his tongue, which hurt like hell, deflating his "new friend." **_Thank Ra. _**He was not in the mood right now. He was scared, pressured, pained, pissed, and downright **_horny_**. That just freaked him out. But Bakura kept **_rocking_**, and Ra dammit, he just couldn't think straight. **_Straight_**. Ha.

_**Not even close. **_

" And what the hell to you think is so bloody hilarious!" Ryou pushed up, in order to get the yami off him, so that he could think , but Bakura stayed firm, and just trailed his long fingers on the sides of his Light, making him squirm uncomfortably.

/ I do not like this... I do not like this.../ Ryou kept thinking like a mantra. He tried to focus away from what his yami was currently doing, but every trail felt **_burned on_**, and made pleasure run through his body.

/**_Yet_**.. You do not like-/ He felt his left nipple being pinched lightly, and gasped through clenched teeth. /- this,**_ yet_**.../ Bakura's voice mocked through his head./ But you will./ He was brought back down in reality, were Bakura had already took out the shirttails of his uniform. He knew where this was going. After all, he **_did_** live with Bakura. And, he did not like it. Well... he **_thought_** he didn't...

/ Oh my God, he's getting to me.../ Ryou thought in dismay. /Great./

Bakura pushed Ryou's face up, which had currently been looking down, to level with his. Bakura's darker eyes bore into his as he grinded lightly with Ryou's erection. The hikari was shocked at the shiver of delight that went through his spine, and broke the contact between them two as he moaned. Bakura smirked at his hikari's unconscious willingness to engage in such vile acts. Ryou gasped as he tried to push up again, but bakura pushed back down, rubbing together their erections. He closed his eyes at the pleasurable feeling that coursed through his body again.

"S-stop, w-we c-can't be d-doing s-stuff like t-thisss..." Ryou panted out, but was taken by surprise again as Bakura tweaked both nipples lightly, letting shocks of pleasure go through the boy.

" In Bohr's Model, the electrons have a ground state." Bakura purred out as he nipped at Ryou's lobe . Ryou's eyes snapped open in realization. / **_Oh my Ra_**. / He let out a small moan as their clothed erections rubbed together again.

" Heh, you're too cute hikari..." Ryou gasped when Bakura licked his ear lobe, sucking lightly.

"So naive..."

" In ground form, the electrons are in a state of balance, being able to proceed to different steps of evolution." Bakura whispered out, the hot breath floating across Ryou's ear, making fine hairs go up along his neck.

" Ah.. hnn..." Ryou closed his eyes at the hot feeling that came from Bakura's tongue. It was biting and licking and flicking and doing all sorts of wonderful things to his body. He wondered idly how it would feel on a **_different_** part of his body . It certainly **_felt _**good. He tilted his head more, and Bakura took up the offer, leaving kisses here and there. Ryou felt all his stress go away and became replaced with feelings of lust. He knew that if it continued to go on, he didn't know if he wanted to stop. He tried to clear the fog of lust that clouded his brain.

/This isn't right...right/ Ryou skeptically kept that resolve, but it kind of was no use , since it just felt so damnably **_good_**./Well, we are in a relationship...but we don't have to do this.../

/ That's not how it works, hikari. / Ryou gasped at the familiar presence that flooded his head. He came back at a sharp jolt from his collarbone, where Bakura bit it harshly, leaving a sizeable hickey. Ryou groaned at the harsh treatment on him. Bakura smirked, as he watched his hikari's blush get deeper, and eyes become foggier as he continued his onslaught.

He panted as Bakura started to unbutton his school uniform, showing his lightly tanned skin. He blushed since Bakura seemed so absorbed in scrutinizing his body so closely, and he couldn't help but feel self conscious. Bakura seemed to understand his predicament, and quickly started a necklace of hickies around his light's neck by biting sharply. He moaned quietly as he became undone by Bakura. He couldn't believe he liked it when Bakura bit him rather than soft kisses, but hey, he was the hikari of the Thief King. He couldn't be all **_that_** pure. Was it him, or was it**_ really_** hot in here?

" There is an increase in temperature as the electrons move to different energy-" Bakura tore off the rest of his shirt from his body, leaving his whole front totally exposed. "-levels." The Dark grinned as he quickly lowered his mouth to the dusky pink nipples that perked and seemed to call for some loving. Ryou lost all thought as a hot mouth closed over his nipple, as the other one was being tweaked to full hardness. He cried out as Bakura licked the tip oh-so-lightly, and then engulfed the whole thing in his mouth, and sucked. **_Hard_**. It nearly brought Ryou to tears at how devilishly good it felt. He arched his back to get closer to the feeling of Bakura's mouth. He pulled on his chains hard, wanting to break free and stop this nonsense before he really got lost. But alas, it was no use. He was already lost.

/ You like it when I bite your nipples don't you/ Bakura's voice entered his head.

/You wish./ Ryou retaliated back. He didn't want to give Bakura the pleasure of winning.

Absolutely not.

/ I do./ Ryou couldn't say anything else back.

Bakura grinned as he looked down from his perch towards Ryou, who just looked absolutely delicious. He could see his Hikari was trying to think, but hell if the yami would actually let him. Ryou's hair was sprawled out, wrists lightly chafed from all the pulling Ryou had done. His face was flushed, and his chest was moving fast up and down, from breathing too hard. Eyes looking glazed; body oh-so fuckable. Bakura became harder just thinking about what he was going to do to the boy underneath him. He continued his attack on one hard nipple with his mouth, and one hand at the other. He was in such a state that he didn't notice Bakura fumbling with the button of his slacks, since he already unbuckled his belt. Though, he did notice when Bakura stopped biting, and started a hot trail across his abdomen. The hikari didn't know what to think- all he could do was feel. He jerked under Bakura's ministrations as his Yami stuck his tongue over his exposed navel, laving it with his tongue.

" Do you like this, hikari?" Bakura purred as he flicked his tongue in and out, mimicking things he would do to another part of Ryou later.

" N-never..." Ryou tried desperately to escape that tongue, but it was everywhere.

" Do you know how sexy you look hikari?" Bakura nipped a little lower.

" C-can't say I do...mmm..." Bakura chuckled, the slight vibration shot straight to Ryou's groin.

"You look fucking gorgeous...so beautiful, its almost **_illegal_**." Bakura smirked, hooking his fingers into the waistband of his hikari's boxers. " And you of all people know how I love tarnishing innocent things..."

Bakura's eyes started to take on a reddish hue ."Makes my blood burn..." His canines peeked out, as he pushed his hands down.

Ryou gasped hotly as Bakura roughly pulled down both his slacks and boxers . His erection sprang free, and hardened even more as the surrounding cool air blew on it. He pulled on his chains, desperately trying to cover his exposed parts. The Yami chuckled at the fruitless attempt, and moved to place his hands at the middle of Ryou's thighs. Ryou stopped almost instantly.

/ What is he planning to do/ Ryou didn't come up with a good answer as his Yami seperated his legs and carefully sat between them, leaving a nice gap between an certain appendix and Bakura's body. Bakura started to massage his thighs, gently stroking up and down, and lowered his head to nip and bite at one already perked nipple. Ryou made a hopeless attempt to stifle an upcoming moan, but he could help but let it out as Bakura dragged his hands over his inner thighs, and bit a little harder .

" You look like you're starting to enjoy this," Bakura snaked back up to nip at a delicate lobe. His hands moved ever closer to its destination, already at Ryou's hipbones.

" I-I h-have no idea about what you are talking about," Ryou's voice hitched up as a certain hand lightly wrapped around his cock. Ryou's eyes slightly crossed, and his knees came up, but couldn't go together since Bakura was between them. He moaned deeply as his Dark's hand started pumping, and immediately tried bucking up, and groaned in frustration as the other hand prevented his hips from doing so.

" You never were a good liar," He could feel Bakura's hot breath near his ear, and tilted sideways to give Bakura access. " At least this part of you never lies." Bakura jerked a bit rougher than his previous strokes, and was rewarded by a strangled moan from his panting hikari. Bakura looked down at what his hand was currently doing, running his thumb over the head, delighted by the breathy moan that emitted from his hikari.

Bakura finally decided to pity the poor boy. Bakura captured the half opened glazed chocolate eyes, as he moved down agin across the abdomen of the younger boy. Ryou's breath got caught as it neared his cock, already glistening with the pearl at the very top. The Yami smirked as he blew lightly on the tip. And licked once , long and hard, straight on the underside of the light's cock.

Ryou lost it.

He sobbed his moans, tugging against his bonds fiercely, hair splayed about, hips pushing closer to the wet heat. Bakura expected it, and held his hips back. Bakura continued his torture on the boy, swirling his tongue over the head of his erection. Ryou almost came as Bakura preformed various acts on his cock, tracing patterns, mimicking what he did to his nipples, licking the very tip, and engulfing the whole thing in his mouth, and sucked like never before. Ryou could hear himself groan and pant like some kind of whore. Now he knew why foreplay was actually used. It made people **_quite_** horny.

Bakura's gaze never strayed from his hikari's face, watching the emotions flicker past, from anger to restraint, and restraint to surprise, and finally, from surprise to desire. It was absolutely delicious. He nibbled his way up, and dipped his tongue in the slit, relishing the unrestrained moans his hikari dished out. His eyes flickered to the chafed wrists of his hikari, and felt a tinge of pity. He knew his hikari wouldn't want to leave now, especially, after receiving a blow job. He chuckled, and Ryou gasped as deep vibrations traveled through his cock, making him impossibly more harder. He summoned his shadow magic, quickly unlocking Ryou's hand-cuffs.

Ryou was gasping in pleasure, surrounded by Bakura's mouth, which was hot and tight, sent him into a frenzy. He knew he couldn't stop now, already giving in to his Yami's ministrations. He still had questions, but at the moment, they could be saved for a later time.

/ Ah fuck it. Its not like he wants to stop anyhow. Who's me to stop a good thing/ Ryou's mind was set on pleasure. Nothing else was going to stop what he wanted. He quickly moved his hands to tangle into the spiky silver strands of Bakura's head, and opened his legs wider, allowing Bakura more access to his body. He threw his head back, moaning.

Bakura started to lick lightly, pleased at his hikari's restrain from coming. He was right. Bakura knew that his plan would work. He knew Ryou would turn to putty through his touch. After all, he was the King of Thieves. He could manipulate any item into his grasp.

" You are so predictable..." Bakura told Ryou as he traced a random pattern. Ryou bit back a moan. Ryou's mind processed what he said. So his Yami thought he always got he wanted, eh? He decided that right now, reason could be used another time. He was hornier than he ever was , and Bakura needed to be taught a lesson. He'd show the Yami a thing or two.

"...Oh...really?" Ryou loosened his clasp on the demon's head, and tensed his thighs.

" I knew you would be played right into my hands." Bakura tried to nibble again, but was caught by surprise as he was flipped and hit the mattress, with a horny Ryou on top of him. The light quickly grabbed both wrists, and held them together with one hand. Ryou bent down and flicked his tongue in and out of Bakura's ear suggestively.

" Now who's been played into who's hands, Yami?" Ryou grinded his erection against Bakura's clothed one, eliciting a soft moan from his Yami's lips. Speaking of lips, Ryou noticed that Bakura didn't kiss him. Odd. He wondered why.

"Bakura..." Ryou nipped a trail on his Yami's jaw line.

"..." Bakura tried to struggle by bucking his hips to get Ryou unbalanced, but the Light held tight, grinding lewdly.

" Why haven't you kissed me?" Ryou murmured against his ear, his hot breath sending shivers through the Yami's spine. Bakura stiffened as Ryou said those words. Ryou's eyebrow rose in interest. He uncharacteristically smirked. His one hand danced over the button top Bakura wore, idly pushing out one button, and dove his hand through the fabric, skin meeting skin. Ryou knew it was a good thing Bakura still didn't understand the mechanics of the modern world, thus, only buttoning two of his buttons.

What a fool.

" I asked you a question, my dear Yami," Ryou flicked a finger over a nipple, and rolled it between his thumb and forefinger. He did not like being good all the time. After all, living with Bakura wasn't exactly heaven on earth. So he learned a few things. Like being sadistic. He pinched it, relishing in the sharp gasp . Ryou licked at a drop of sweat that trailed down his Yami's face. " You better answer, or I'm going to be **_very_** mean..."

Heh. This is the payback Bakura was going to get.

" I might even bite..." he emphazised his point by biting a cloth covered nipple, and didn't care to soothe it, knowing, if anything, Bakura liked it rough. And rough he was going to give it. He bit again, ever rougher than before.

" Ow! That actually hurt!" Bakura howled as he tried to rub the abused nipple, but to no avail against Ryou's hands.

" Its not like you didn't like it..." Ryou mumbled under his breath. He liked doing this. It was like he could really empty out his frustration.

/ That's for all the tests you burned./ Ryou thought happily. It was good to be in control once in awhile. But he was still genuinely interested as to why Bakura didn't kiss him ; after all, if he was going to take his innocence away, why wouldn't he take the whole package? Ryou unbuttoned the rest of his Darks top, skimming his eyes over the skin .

If he knew that Bakura had the body of a God, he would have done this sooner.

Bakura was shocked. His hikari was dominating him. **_Impossible_**. He was the one in control, but as Ryou trailed his hand down to his pant's clasp, he decided that he could wait just few more minutes more.

"Wow ..." Ryou took out his Yami's cock, marveling at how huge it was. It wasn't even close to average. He pumped it, watching it harden and become even bigger before his very eyes. Bakura moaned as a soft hand stroked him. Ryou lost his train of thought as he realized that this monster of a cock would be in him. No way.

" ...**_Bloody hell_**..." He licked his lips.

Bakura gloated over how his hikari looked. Ryou had the look of pure unadulerated lust. He was proud that he could create that in his innocent hikari. The hand around his wrist loosened, and he took the opportunity to push Ryou beneath him again, placing himself on both thighs, making escape impossible. He though he could reward his hikari with a consolation prize.

" Back to where we started." Ryou scowled at this. He wriggled aimlessly. It only caused more electricity between both bodies, and both moaned at the contact.

" Do you want to know why I won't kiss you?" Bakura baited the boy. Ryou looked at him and slightly nodded, hands placed on Bakura's shoulders. Ryou didn't trust Bakura, but he did want answers.

" I thought that was rather obvious." Ryou states bluntly, almost laughing at the struck look Bakura had for a split second, before it returned to its normal visage. The Yami continued, not bothering to make a comment on the previous one.

" Its because..." Bakura faced Ryou, looking into each other's hazed over eyes. Ryou's eyes turned into melted chocolate, Bakura's glazed over with a reddish hue, desire could be seen. "I .." Bakura's mouth breathed out upon Ryou's lips, which were dry. Ryou licked them in anticipation. Bakura growled low in his throat. " I know, that once I start, I'm going to have to fuck you straight through this mattress."

The hikari's eyes opened in shock.

Then his mouth was covered by another, and Ryou slid his eyes shut at the sensations coursing through his veins; it was unbelievable. All his nerves were on fire as Bakura kissed him. Ryou moaned as another tongue invaded his mouth, moving in and out, giving Ryou an oral preview of what Bakura planned on doing. They separated, and pushed their foreheads together as they breathed out erratically.

" Oh God..." Bakura closed the distance between their lips again, mapping out every crevice in his light's mouth. He engaged himself in a tongue duel with his other, savoring the feeling of the wetness. He felt so horny. He felt the grasp on his shoulders, and spread the legs beneath him to sit in between while still kissing his hikari senseless.

/Very perceptive of you hikari./ Ryou was too pleasure high to answer. He grinded into Bakura, and moaned into the kiss from the friction against his erection. Bakura suddenly disengaged, and put a finger against his hikari's lips as Ryou tried to kiss him again. Bakura knew that if he continued like this, Ryou would be in for a hell of a time. Ryou, however, noticed that Bakura didn't have a hold on him anymore, and quickly pushed Bakura backward. Ryou climbed on him, and dropped his head down for a very thorough kiss, leaving both of them breathless. The Dark tried to stop Ryou from kissing him again, and Ryou, surprised, backed off and waited for Bakura to do something.

" Ryou..." Bakura's voice had softened a bit, and his breathing started to regain a normal rhythm.

" Yeah?" Ryou sat on his dark's stomach. Bakura resisted the urge to pull on the proud erection that lay between his light's legs.

" You sure you want to continue?" Bakura answered in a very unsure voice. He looked like a deer in headlights. He was a mean demon, but he knew that innocence, especially his own hikari's, was important. He didn't want to take anything that personal away - especially when it couldn't be returned. Ryou almost giggled at the worried expression imprinted on his Dark's face. He lowered his face down again, and nibbled on a lobe, whispering :

" **_Hell yes_**." Bakura's gaze turned demonic, pupils almost pin pricks, and growled low. Ryou almost screeched as his position was flipped, so that his cock was hanging in front of Bakura's face. Bakura took the chance to stroke the organ, and with the other hand, massage one round buttcheek.

Ryou was about to die from embarrassment. That was before he found himself face to face with little Bakura. Maybe not so little, but you get the picture. He smirked, and lowered him mouth to lick at the head. He felt Bakura jerk and moan , urging him to continue. He licked again, and surrounded the top with his mouth, as one hand pumped the rest. He started to rub and suck hard, really taking pleasure in the gasps and moans emanating from Bakura. Ryou even started to whimper as his butt was being groped by his dark. The hikari started to try to suck the whole thing in, and relaxed his throat as it went deeper. He hummed, knowing how good it felt, and would have smirked at the high pitched squeak that Bakura gave when it hit the very back of his throat, if his mouth wasn't full of something at the moment.

Bakura was panting and sweating, wondering how the hell Ryou knew about deep-throating. It felt so goddamn good. He was about to come if Ryou did that thing with his tongue- oh **_Ra. _**The Dark started to also suck on Ryou's length, and both moaned at the equivalent friction.

Bakura sucked hard. Ryou's hips snapped forward, driving his whole length into Bakura mouth. Ryou had to let go of Bakura's cock and cried out at the exquisite pleasure that coursed through his body. At that moment, Bakura decided if he didn't do anything now, he wouldn't be able to finish his...

What was he going to do again?

Hell, whatever.

He pulled himself up, sliding through Ryou's legs, and pushed the top of Ryou's back down, leaving Ryou on his elbows, with his butt tilted upwards. Ryou cried out, laying his weight on his elbows. He panted, trying to catch his breath, trying to avoid focusing his attention to his cock, which was throbbing painfully. He felt Bakura's hands spread his thighs wider, massaging back and forth, creating pleasant feelings to shoot straight to his groin. He moaned and opened them wider, giving a great view of his most hidden part. It made the hikari hard that Bakura, his Dark, was looking at his most vulnerable part of him. He felt the hands gravitate upwards, until they cupped his bottom, squeezing and seperating both. Ryou froze up as he blushed.

Bakura was currently looking at his asshole.

Nothing could be worse than this.

But then, why did he get harder?

He cried out in surprise when he felt something touch his hole, massaging it carefully.

Ryou muffled a moan as the massaging circled round and round, sometimes pressuring the hole, letting a finger slip in sometimes. Bakura chuckled as he let his finger slip in a little more, reveling in how Ryou's back arched so perfectly, trying to get more in. He thought it was supposed to hurt, but Ryou, with his little whines and gasps seemed to tell him differently. It was either Ryou had already finger-fucked himself or...

The image of Ryou exploring himself made Bakura get harder, thinking of a thrown back head, eyes closed in ecstacy, a moan escaping, and legs opened obscenely wide as fingers thrust in and out of the body. A grin appeared on the Yami's face, determined to make Ryou answer his question.

"Hikari..." Bakura thrust the finger in and out, but not hitting what he knew was there.

"Hn...ah...w-what?" Ryou panted with his head down, fingers clutching the bed sheets, knuckles white against the cloth. He muffled a scream as he felt hot breath blow down there, as the finger continued to move in him.

" Have you even done this before? Have you even touched yourself down here?" Bakura gave a sharp jab, letting the whole finger become impaled in his Light's body, which stiffened at the question.

" Answer the question." Ryou whined as the finger left his body, just touching the entrance lightly. He tried to push back, but Bakura stopped him with a hand on his hip. He still felt a hot gust of breath, dangerously close to the finger. If answering the damn question would make Bakura finger fuck him, he would goddamn answer the stupid question.

"**_Yes_**. Happy? Now hurry up." Ryou widened his eyes in surprise and moaned as something slick and wet went around his entrance and started to jab in and out. He liked the feeling, so fucking much. It sent tingles all throughout his body, opening his legs so no resistance met to whatever caused this intensity throughout his body. It felt so goddamn good. Freaking Fabulous. He could feel the muscle being squeezed, making his insides slick and wet. He shivered as it circled his entrance again, and cried out as a finger joined the tongue's path.

/**_Very_** happy, slutty hikari./ Bakura's voice echoed in his head as other finger joined a questing tongue. Ryou just moaned in response.

/Am not./ This felt **_way_** better than doing it himself, and thrust against the two fingers in him. He wanted them deeper, dammit. What was wrong about wanting a lot of pleasure? Bakura took away the tongue, and fingers, leaving Ryou with nothing but coolness around him. Ryou growled in anger, and pushed at air. If Bakura didn't do it, he**_ would_**.

/You can't fool anyone, slutty hikari./ Bakura watched entranced, as Ryou started to suck on two fingers, and laid all his weight on his left elbow, as the other hand trailed to his read, until finally, it reached his opening. He watched, wide-eyed, as Ryou groaned as he pushed two fingers in, pulled them in and out. He gasped harshly and Bakura started to roughly penetrate him, over and over. He scissored his fingers, and cried out as he felt himself loosen, sending sharp pricks of pain through his body.

" **_Bakura_**..." Ryou moaned wantonly.

Bakura turned feral, angered that Ryou had to show him that he didn't need him to feel satisfied. Well, Ryou was wrong. Ryou gasped as his fingers were torn away, and replaced by three larger ones, that quickly started to pump in and out, stretching Ryou to the max. The boy panted harshly and closed his eyes in rapture as the three fingers went through his passage. He didn't know what could be better than this, and pushed back against the digits.

Bakura decided he was ready. There was no way in hell that Ryou couldn't be. The light was practically begging though his eyes to be taken by him...he just wouldn't say it. Bakura smirked. He would get a confession very, very soon. He grabbed a small tube, which he had thrown on the bed earlier, and squirted out more than enough lube to cover himself, and threw it across the room. He positioned himself at Ryou's entrance.

" Do you want this?" Bakura pushed slightly, and moaned at the slight heat he felt.

Ryou panted. " I... thought... I.. Already answered... all your... fucking...questions..."

Bakura grinned. " This is one **_fucking _**question you haven't answered yet."

/Goddamn it./ Ryou cursed. Why did Bakura have to torture him like this? Why couldn't he think with his dick instead of his head? Why couldn't he be more stupid? At least then he could be fucked.

" Grr..." Ryou tried to push himself on the cock, but Bakura held steady.

" Answer." Bakura slid in just a bit, leaving his head in. Bakura growled deep from the tightness that encompassed him. He could feel Ryou shuddering around the tip, trying to suck him in. Of his Light didn't answer the fucking question soon, he didn't know if he could stop.

Ryou was about to cry. He felt the thickness in him, and he wanted more. All of it. He knew that it probably wouldn't fit, but he still wanted it. But stupid yami, had to torture him even **_more_**. He quivered as Bakura slipped back out, and placed his cock near his entrance. He snapped.

" Yes. Goddamn it. **_Yes_**, I want to have **_sex_** with you!" Ryou hissed so low, Bakura couldn't almost hear it. When he did, he snickered. His hikari was even more of a fool than he was.

" But hikari... we already had sex." Ryou's eyes widened. No.. They didn't. He narrowed his eyes.

" Have... you been taking advantage of me when I'm sleeping or something?"

Bakura almost laughed out loud.

" no, slutty hikari, we had **_oral_** sex..." Bakura bent, and licked at the junction that connected his neck and shoulders together. Ryou shivered. "and what a blow that was..."

" But..." Ryou protested, but Bakura cut him off.

" I **_rimmed_** you..." Ryou came up with a blank.

/Huh/ Ryou was such an innocent.

/ It means you have fucked my tongue with your cute little ass./ Ryou blushed.

" I, finger-fucked you, and you, **_you_** finger fucked yourself..." Ryou got the point.

" Okay, I want you to fuck me , as in **_fuck me _**with you **_cock_**." Ryou colored again. " I...I want to **_feel_** it.."

"You **_are_** such a slut." Bakura bit the juction. He got what he wanted. Now to give his hikari what he wanted.

" Am no -**_ ah!_**" Ryou almost surged forward by the strength behind him, nearly knocking the back of his head on the head board. He was surprised as tears collected at the corner of his eyes, and a moan tore from his throat at the full feeling he felt. It hurt so much, but it felt terribly good. It felt so nice to have someone in you, to know that they want you. He rested his head against a pillow, and threw his hands over Bakura's shoulders, and held them together. He spread his legs wider, offering more space for Bakura to move as he wanted.

" Ryou, do you know valency is?" Bakura rasped out, still remembering why he was doing this int he first place.

Ryou was in a complete daze, he couldn't even answer the question.

Bakura almost came from the sheer tightness and heat around his cock. He could feel Ryou's thighs quivering, and his upper body shuddering around his arousal. He saw his hikari's face, half-hurt, and half-wanting. He held still as his light got used to the feeling. He was pushed forward by two hands that wrapped around him, pulling his cock even more inside that liquid heat. He couldn't help it, and thrusted forward.

" AH... w-wait!" Ryou cried desperately as Bakura buried himself even more into him. " B-baka Y-yami..." He wriggled, trying to find a comfortable position with something as big as Bakura up his ass. " I'm going to b-bop you o-over the head i-if you move a-again...hah.."

" But you are so **_tight_**..." Bakura's voice had gotten hoarse, and his eyes were glazed over with lust. " I can't help it hikari..." Ryou snickered at the helpless look his Yami had on. It was obvious Bakura was enjoying himself, and that made the pain a bit better to handle. But, he felt Bakura thrust in a little more, and winced at the pain that jolted through his spine.

" Bakura, with something as big as a racehorses dick shoved up inside me, its going to take a lot of adjusting, **_especially_** since I've never done this before!" Ryou growled beside Bakura's ear as his hands moved to clench the shoulders of his Yami. " Hah...Nng..."

/ What is supposed to feel so good about this anyway/ Ryou grumpily thought. He felt like he was impaled on a tree or something.

Unfortunately, Bakura heard that thought.

/ He doesn't know/ he grinned. / Well well./

Ryou got used to the feeling, since he could only feel a little pain, which was way better. He loosened his hard grip on Bakura's shoulders, and relaxed his body. Bakura took that as a good sign, but he knew that once he thrusted back in, it was going to hurt all over again.

Time for a distraction.

He let go of his hikari's hip and slithered one to palm Ryou's erection, and lifted his other hand to tweak at a nipple. He congratulated himself at the long moan that Ryou gave. He lifted his head to look at what face his hikari made, and Ra was it arousing. He couldn't help but look at the bruised lips, reddish-pink from the force of Bakura's kisses. He leaned down to kiss them again, and was happy when Ryou returned his kiss. He slid out and slid back in, and was rewarded from a moan.

Ryou liked the sharp jolts of pleasure that went through him when bakura played with his body, and kissing him so thoroughly. He whimpered into the kiss when bakura pulled exceptionally hard on his cock, making it harder, since it wilted through the pains of penetration. He moaned again as he felt Bakura's cock enter him again, stretching his body to accommodate such a monstrosity. He knew Bakura was going deliberately slow, but he didn't know why, and always at different angles.

They all felt the same, really.

So what the heck was he doing?

"Bakura, I'm not a girl you know, I can handle a little pain now." Ryou tried to encourage his Dark. Bakura looked smug.

" Unfortunately, slutty hikari, that wasn't what I was doing." Bakura chuckled. It seemed Ryou wanted more.

" Then what are you doing?" Ryou was frustrated by now, Bakura kept going at the same slow pace, and had already stopped playing with Ryou. Bakura really wanted Ryou to shut up. He quckly got Ryou's legs and pushed them towards their owner's chest. Ryou just looked puzzled.

" And I am not a -**_ OH RA..."_** Bakura thrusted once, hard enough to make Ryou mewl.

Ryou's body sizzled with electricity, every nerve caught on fire. He felt pleasurable waves of ecstact flow over him, and shuddered at the fantastic feeling. He snapped open his eyes, unaware when they closed.

" WHAT WAS THAT?" Ryou screeched.

Bakura just sniggered.

" Well, whatever it was, keep doing it." Ryou demanded he feel it again. It was bloody heaven.

" So demanding are we?" Bakura purred as he thrust again and again, constantly hitting the boy's prostate.

"Mmm... hah...so... good...Nngh..." Ryou spread his legs wider, loving the way Bakura was pounding into him, sending his into a frenzy. It felt so good." A-ah...y-yesss..."

Bakura loved the way Ryou mewled , begging for more, asking for him to slide into him, controlling his pleasure completely. He kissed the boy, and he felt a tongue invade his mouth, trying to pull out another friend to play, and together they tongue tied each other, and both moaned wantonly when Ryou tightened his lower body, and Bakura buried himself to the hilt into the silky tightness, hitting his prostate dead on.

" Do you like this?" Bakura sped up, and the mewling that Ryou emitted went straight to his groin.

" Ah... Y..yes...Ra... ungh...m-more!" Ryou shook his head side to side and held on to Bakura's shoulders for dear life. Bakura pistoned in and out of Ryou, loving the way his hikari's back arched when in extreme pleasure.

/Then say it. Say my name. / Bakura suckled on Ryou's neck. / **_Scream it._**/

Ryou was in too much of a pleasure haze to know what bakura was saying, all he could feel and see was ecstacy, pure, unbridled feelings of extreme pleasure coursing thorugh every part of him, making him burn so hot, he felt he could melt. But, he did hear Bakura, and started a mantra.

" **_Bakura._**..." Ryou whimpered out. Ryou felt himself coming, and tried to hold it back.

Bakura heard it, and he heard it loud and clear. He snaked his hand around and started to jerk Ryou off in time to his thrusts, loving how his thighs quivered, and how Ryou's eyes were so clouded over, their once milky brown became liquid coffee, showing how aroused he was. Both knew they would last long.

Bakura then shoved forward, hitting Ryou's sweet spot dead on - and **_grinded_**. Ryou was finished.

" Nn..y-ya...ah...**_BAKURA_**!" Ryou screamed his release, vision whitening out everything else, and he only focused on the intense pleasure as Bakura kept hitting his prostate as he rode the waves of ecstacy.

" Ra... **_Ryou_**..." He shuddered when he felt Bakura cum inside him, covering his insides with his essence. Bakura came almost instantly after Ryou, especially since everything became hotter and way too tight. He opened his eyes, feeling sated and exhausted. Ryou looked simply delicious.

His hair was strewn all over the pillow, and his cheeks were slightly rosy; face covered in a sheen of sweat. His eyes were their usual toffee color, their orbs showing how satiated the boy felt at the very moment. His chest started to slowly move up and down, breathing trying to slow down after that workout. Bakura couldn't resist, and bent down to place a sweet kiss on the others lips.

Then he was slapped upside the head.

" Stupid, good for nothing idiot of a yami!" Ryou broke the kiss and started to rant. " Always has to cause distractions!"

" Now what have I done?" Bakura muttered as he rubbed his head. "Don't tell me its about something stupid like homework."

Oh, Bakura knew.

Ryou's eyes narrowed. " So you did know about it!"

Bakura chuckled. " Never said I didn't."

Ryou was angry now...

But had just stumbled unto a brilliant plan. He fluttered his eyes a bit and arched his back, causing Bakura to wince inside of him. The muscled constricted a bit around his spent cock, causing it to start to stir.

" Too bad now I have to start it...damn...and I liked having you inside of me... Bakura..." Ryou purred beside Bakura's ear, sending shivers down the demon's spine.

"Ra... having you **_fuck_** me..**_ thrusting _**inside of me...it's a shame, really..." Ryou could almost laugh at the unbelieving expression on Bakura's face. "Just thinking about it makes me want to...nevermind...time to start that report." Ryou made a move to get off, and managed to succeed to only move along Bakura's appendage, but gasped when he was roughly slammed down again, sending shudders through both bodies.

"Ryou..."

"Yeah?"

" I hate you."

"Heh. I love you too, baka."

" By the way..."

Bakura thrusted, and Ryou hissed out in pleasure.

"**_What_**?"

" The report is in my backpack."

" ..."

"Hey Bakura, a valence is an electrons bonding ability."

"And...?"

"Care to find out how it bonds?"

Sorry it was super weird. Um, it didn't show anything on Ryou and bakura's relationship, but they have one. Its one of the cute sides, so ya.

O.o I am going to start a Naruto fic, since I have started to become a Narutard. . its going to be ten chapters, with NaruxSasu and KakaIru.

And its called Icha Icha Iruka.

It has to do with Naruto daring Sasuke to go get the book ' Kakashi always is reading' and open it to not find a novel...

But a selection of Iruka pictures.

Hee hee. When I post it, pelase read it when you have a chance.

PLEASE REVIEW!

(It would mean the world to me!)


End file.
